


IS THIS CRINGY ENOUGH

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this bad on purpose and if it's not cringy I failed and sans breaks fourth wall</p>
            </blockquote>





	IS THIS CRINGY ENOUGH

Snas waz in hus rum cuting agin. Gasstr nokd in dor. "Snas y r u ignrn meh?" Gasstr asskd snas bcuz he waz ignrn hm. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOUR GRAMMAR GO MAYBE THATS WHY IM CUTTING AND IGNORING YOU AND HOW THE FUCK CAN I HEAR HOPES AND DREAMS?" Snas sad bck. "Wtf iz a an grmer?" Gaastr sad bck. "GRAMMAR IS THIS THING WHERE I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU AND I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHY I HEAR HOPES AND DREAMS AND OH SAVE THE WORLD IS PLAYING" snas yald bcuz hnstle he waz gttn anyd. "Lol wtf iz a an hps nd drems nd wtf iz a an sav teh wrld???" Gasstr asskd bcuz he waz cnfsd af. "UGH I WOULD RATHER JUST TALK TO ASRIEL BECAUSE AT LEAST HE HAS PROPER GRAMMAR!" Snas yald agn he waz gttn rele md!! "Ho da fuk iz azril?" "SOMEONE WITH PROPER GRAMMAR!" Ten snas jmpd ot wndw. 

*toriel closes book* 

 

The end


End file.
